This invention relates to a controller for a rolling walkkit, particularly to one having a simple structure to be operated easily and hardly getting out of order.
Nowadays, rolling walkkits, wheel chairs are widely used by the disabled, having a brake to keep them safe in moving. However, conventional brakes used in them are often found to be complicated not easy to be assembled together. In addition, their operation is not stable owing to the components liable to separate from each other or position not securely.